The Flame Of My Heart
by xoxoXTY
Summary: Natsume Hyuuga refuses to be close to anyone except his best friend Ruka. But what if on an expected day of an unexpected situation, he would be forced to be with someone everytime, everywhere and everyday.
1. stuck together!

**NOTE: sorry about the 1st chapter. I edited it already, so I hope it is more understandable…tnx**

"Hey polka dots! Stop moving too much! It's your fault why we got stuck in this situation on the first place!" a rough yet familiar tone was heard.

"Wahahahaaaaa!!!" A loud cry filled the entire area

"Will you shut up already?! As I said, it was YOUR FAULT that we got into this situation."

**Flashback**

_It's another day in Alice academy. The entire area was peaceful and quite until…_

"_Hotaru!" The young brunette came to greet her best friend._

_Hotaru got out a little sphere like object and threw it on Mikan. (Not the usual baka gun this time) A large amount of smoke filled the whole area creating an utter confusion. A few minutes later, the smoke cleared, everyone redeemed themselves except one………. _

"_Nanii??!"! A loud and confused yet worried voice came from our very own Mikan._

"_Hey polka dots! What exactly do you want to happen by dragging me to this situation?" A voice said. _

_"As if I wanted this to happen of all people …WHY IS IT THAT I CANNOT SEPARATE MYSELF FROM NATSUME???" Mikan shouted, struggling to get away from Natsume._

"_Allow me to explain" Hotaru said walking closer. _

"_This is my invention #007, the invisibosuperglue, gets you all sticky for quite some time. Its very useful to punish idiots who try to do anything funny. (Note: funny meaning idiots who get too close to me such as Mikan)". _

" _Wow!" As expected from my Hotaru…..hey wait! It isn't time to be impressed!_

_Get us unstuck now!!!!" Mikan exclaimed. _

"_No" Hotaru answered._

"_Why not??"_

"_Because I don't have the antidote yet. You were just a mere test subject on my latest invention" She said._

"_Hotaru, I thought we were best friends?!"_

"_We are, I'm just putting a use to our friendship". Hotaru said, in her normal tone_

"_What?? Whaahahaha!!!!"_

"_But why is Natsume stuck with Mikan?" Yuu asked._

"_It seems that Natsume was nearby Mikan during the confusion and they seem to got stuck together by accident." Hotaru replied._

"_Someone seemed too have moved too much." Natsume said, eyeing at Mikan._

"_Hey! Its not my fault…Hotarruuu!!!!"_

**End of flashback**

Natsume and Mikan where sitting under their favorite sakura tree.

"Hotaru said she'll figure it out somehow but it'll take time. But how long Hotaru? How long will you leave me like this? Hotaruuu!!!" Mikan said, complaining.

**(After a few minutes….)**

"well you done now?"Natsume asked while reading his manga.

"Sigh…..yes. "

For a moment, it suddenly turned to a very quite atmosphere. Both of them were silent and deep in their thoughts.

"What did I do to get stuck with her? But then again…I guess its not soo bad….i could just keep torturing her...Hehe!!"He thought.

But before he could continue with his thoughts, a slightly faint yet annoying murmur distracted him.

"Umm…uuhh..urrgg…"

"Well spit it out. What is this time?"He said, rather annoyed.

"Well Natsume…..you see…I need to go."

"Huh? Go where?. "

"You know….GO. "

"What? How could you want to go on a time like this?"

"I don't know, I just need to go, okay!"

Though Natsume looked calm on the outside, inside, he was very worried and troubled. Sure, he has been in countless difficult situations, but not as difficult as this. Then a boy with blonde hair and a bunny on his arms, appeared.

"Natsume, I haven't seen you for quite some time now. Where have you bee……."

before he could finish, a small figure with pigtails appeared from behind Natsume.

"Konichiwa". Ruka-pyon! She said.

"Mikan? It's a very rare sight seeing Mikan and Natsume together".He thought.

"Konichiwa Mikan!"He replied, with a smile.

"So what happened here? Something I should know about?"he asked.

"Due to the carelessness of someone, I got stuck with this idiot, that's all."Natsume said.

"Hey!!!"She said, angrily.

Before anymore reactions, Natsume grabbed Mikans hand and pulled her away with him.

"See you Ruka! I'll tell you everything later as soon as we solve this mess."

"K bye!"He said.

"Where are we going?"Mikan asked.

"To find Imai of course! Where else?" was his cold reply.

After a long period of searching, they were exhausted. Without thinking, Mikan suddenly sat down on the floor.

"HEY! Watch it! Get off my foot heavy butt!!!!"Natsume said.

"Oh, kumena, but you didn't have to be so mean."Mikan said.

"Who wouldn't be? We have been searching for an hour and we dint find her yet. I don't even know how you could hold on for so long."He said, smirking.

"Of course I could, but not any longer!"She replied.

Before they could start searching again, Hotaru appeared, riding her scooter.

"Hotaru! We've been looking all over for you!" Mikan said as she was trying to hug her best friend.

"Save it". Hotaru said, pushing her away.

"Here". Hotaru said handing them something.

"Its my invention #008, the invisibosuperglue extender. Extends the invisiboglue that's sticking you to each other, (its invisible but it doesn't mean its untouchable) that way, you'll have some space. Use it only on emergencies such as this. Or else….before Mikan could react, she left in speed.

"Wait! Hotaru! Don't leave me!!!" She said.

"Would you stop whining and go already?" Natsume reminded.

"Oh…okay."

It was already 5:00pm. Mikan and Natsume was sitting under the sakura tree once again. Natsume continued reading his manga,when…..suddenly, Mikan crawled towards Natsume, putting her face near his, looking at him on the eye. Then Natsume looked at her, their faces close to each others. He faced down fighting with a blush, his hart beat went faster

"whaaa…t d..o yyyoo..u" before he could continue, Mikan interrupted.

"Natsume, im bored." Upon hearing those words, he immediately stood up.

"I' m tired, lets go." He said.

(Author: sorry 4 ruining the moment….its just not time yet.)

Natsume walked towards his room with Mikan following him.

"Ehem…where are you going? In case you forgot, we are still stuck together." Mikan reminded.

"Huh?" Natsume completely forgot because he was still deep in his thoughts about the incident a while ago.

Then he looked at Mikan.

"Who'd forget?" He said, turning away acting cocky again.

"Hey polka dots, give me the extender."

"Why??"

"Because I'm tired and were going to sleep and we are still stuck together….duh!" He said.

"But we can't! Mikan continued, Hotaru said we should only use this on emergencies, but I don't think this is an emergency, I don't know why she said that but I trust her." She said.

Natsume looked at her, and then turned away.

"Here." He said, handing her a mattress.

"What's this?"

"Since we are already in my room, we might as well stay here for the night." He said.

"What?! Me? Sakura Mikan and Natsume Hyuuga sleeping in one room? What will others think?" she thought.

"What's with that so called shocked expression? Are you tired or not? Or is it….unless your scared". He said, in a teasing tone.

"Are you mocking me?" She said.

"What if I am?"

"Why youuuu!!!"

the door suddenly opened his mouth in shock seeing Mikan on top of Natsume (there's no malice here, this is just like those times when Mikan goes up on Natsume and actions a punch)

_click! Click!_ A camera flashed.

"This is going to make millions!"

"hotaru??" Mikan said.

Then she looked at her situation with Natsume, she immediately got up ……..

"hotaru! Baka!!"

Then she looked at Ruka who was still shocked by what he saw.

" Ruka-pyon, it's not what you think." She said.

"Just because no ones around doesn't mean nothing happened." Natume said, emphasizing the word nothing as he got up.

Natsume!!! BAKA!!!!!

After a few minutes, hotaru and Ruka then said their goodbyes. They were all tired and exhausted with all the commotion.

It was already midnight; everyone was sound asleep, except for one special person. One special person whose thoughts kept him awake, as he stared at the person beside him, the person whom he was forced by fate to be with, a special person for him. He blushed while watching her sound asleep.

" Blushing? Why am I blushing?" He thought.

" No matter what I do, I can't seem to understand this difficult, yet in a way, wonderful feeling."

He was so unsure about their situation, he was so unsure about her, and he was mostly unsure of himself. While he was deep in thought, he felt something touch his hand, something very warm and it made him feel secure. Her hand touched his. On that very moment he realized that one things for sure, "Mikan, as long as you're here by my side, I could never find a reasonable reason to let you go" he thought as he held her hand tighter and fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AUTHOR: well that's chapter 1……hope u liked it, this is my very first fanfic, reviews please and hope u go easy on me.)


	2. the fluffpuffs and my true feelings

Morning came in Alice academy. Everyone went to their usual selves. The same routines and same old atmosphere. "_Ohayo gusaymas_!" Mikan said, greeting everyone. "_Ohayo gusaymas!" _they greeted back. Mikan and Natsume walked to their seats. As they sat down, a loud, angry, and irritating voice was heard. "_Hey you! Loser! What do you think your doing following my Natsume around and sitting beside him? Last time I remembered, you were way over there!" _she said, pointing over to the seat in front which was 2 rows away from Natsume's. "_Kumena Sumire, but you see, I cant". "What do you mean you cant???!" _shouted the angry Sumire. _"Let me explain"_ Said Hotaru from behind. (After a few minutes of explanation……. _"and that's what happened". "Nanii??!! How could this happen? My poor Natsume, forced without his own will to get stuck with a loser like this" she said, pointing her finger at Mikan. "Hey! Who you calling a loser?"_ "You of course! Duh! Your not only a loser, your stupid too!" "What did you say??!!" "you heard me, LOOSSEERR!" "Why you!!!!!"……_sigh,_ everyone said.

While the two were busy arguing, Koko appeared. _"So if they were stuck together yesterday, how did they manage to…….where did…… how could they…you know……together?" _Then, Sumire suddenly stopped, she opened mouthed. And she turned to Mikan all red and shaking furiously. "_You! You!...what did you do to my Natsume?... you have…..harra….s…", _before Sumire could finish, she was cut off by Mikan. "_Hey! Its not what you think!...DONT JUMP INTO CONCLUSIONS!!!" _she said, angrily. "_Okay class, settle down" _as their blonde, cheerful teacher walked in front. _"Oh Natsume, its very rare seeing you here in class" _Narumi sensei said, smiling._ "tsk!" _Natsume mumbled and looked away.

(After class) "_Hey Mikan, the fluff-puffs are on sale today, wanna come with us to Central town to get some?" _Anna asked. _"Fluff-puffs?! Sure! Why not?" _Mikan said, acting rather happy. "_Well? Cmon! Lets go!_" she said, as she walked towards the door, wearing a big grin. "_Umm….mIkan, there's just one problem" _Anna said, fixing her eyes at Natsume who was staring coldly at Mikan. "_Oh yeah! I almost forgot about you. Well cmon Natsume, before the fluff-puffs are all sold out"._ When Mikan turned towards the door, she noticed, that she wasn't even moving. She looked back seeing everyone staring at her. _"Well, would you hurry up now?" what if the candies will all be sold out?!" Sumire said, impatiently. _Everyone looked at Mikan who had a rather worried expression on her face_. "umm….well….Mikan, we have to go, as you said the fluff-puffs might all be sold out, and Sumires getting mad, maybe next time" _Anna said waving goodbye to the sobbing Mikan. "_Noooo!!! Wait! Don't leave me!" "Wahhahaha!!!" "Goodbye delicious, on sale fluff-puffs! Goodbye cruel world" _she said as she wiped her tears from her eyes. Then she glared at Natsume angrily and pointed her finger at him. "_This is all YOUR FAULT !" "your just acting like that just because you're a "dangerous type", and you receive bigger allowance than me so you don't have to worry about money problems!" "why don't you stop thinking of yourself for once and start thinking of how others feel??!!" "BAKA!"_ as she got the invisiboglue extender and run as fast as she could away from the speechless Natsume. When Mikan calmed down a little, she sat under the Sakura tree. _"What have I done?" "How could I be so hard on him for such a simple thing?" "Whats happening to me? He must be very worried. I better go find him and apologize" _she thought as she stood up to start searching. "_Ouch!"……"oh"……"watch it!"……."what the?"………… "Attention students! Their seems to be an unidentified, invisible object all over the campus. It is creating chaos in the school. We are finding out the cause to this right away. The person or persons responsible for this, will be immediately punished. That is all". _

"_Oh no!" It is Hotarus invisiboglue! I used the extender without thinking! No wonder Hotaru told me to use it only on emergencies!" _(The glue is invisible but it doesn't mean its untouchable) "Natsume! I got to find him, and quick!"... (After an hour of searching) exhausted, Mikan sat down under the sakura tree. "_Where could he be? What should I do? This is all my fault. If the teachers find out Natsume will also get in trouble because of me!" _before Mikan could start searching again, "Hey Polka dots!". Mikan turned around. _"Natsume! I finally found you! _She said. (Although it was Natsume who found her.) then afer a while, Mikans smile faded. "_Kume Natsume, its all my fault, i……" _before Mikan could finish, Natsume stretched out his hand towards her. Mikan was surprised to see a pack of fluff-puffs on Natsumes hands. Mikan just stared at it. "_Well? You want t or not? Take one or I'll not give you any" _he said. "_Ariagto gusaymas Natsume! _she said, as se took one piece and smiled. Natsume looked at her with his heart beating again, except this time, faster! And this time, something was coming, something big! Something he cant keep in much longer. "_Whatever" _he said, blushing in front of her eyes. At that very moment, Mikans heart started to beat. It was beating fast, very fast! "_What am I doing? Why am I acting like this? Is it because I am the only one I know who ever saw the "all so feared" Natsume Hyuuga, blush? Or is it because of something else? _Both of them didn't know what to do. They were stuck in a situation that they can't get out of, just like that. Their was a very silent atmosphere. When suddenly, the candy Mikan was holding slipped off her hands. "_Oh no!_" she said, not believing that she herself dropped the special candy, which brought her a lot of trouble to get, just like that. "_Noooo!!!!" _Then she looked at Natsume. Then she looked at the box of fluff-puffs he was holding. "_In your dreams! Would you stop drooling their cuz you know your not getting anymore of these soft, chewy, and delicious candy I have here right now" _Natsume said wearing an evil grin on his face and walked away. _"Hey wait!" _ Mikan said, keeping up with Natsume who was walking rather faster than usual. Then he looked back. _"Hurry up slow poke! Or your going to slow me down too. Sheesh!"_ he said. But although he was acting like the same Natsume on the outside, inside he was really glad and he felt that on every single time he spent with her, the heavy burden on his heart will each time, slowly turn to a pleasant, light feather that he would want to keep special forever.

**AUTHOR: **Well that's chap 2………hope u liked it…………tnx 4 your reviews, because of them, maybe you could read this better now, my chapter 1 sentences were hanging………..pls give me reviews…..tnx)


	3. what i truly want

It was morning at exactly 9:00 a.m. in alice academy. The students and Narumi- sensei were outside having a class activity.

"Narumi-sensei."

"Yes, Mikan?" he asked, in a charming tone.

"May I be excused for a moment? I need to go to the comfort room." She asked.

"Why sure Mikan." Was his reply.

As Mikan stood up, Natsume followed her.

"umm…Natsume, where are u going?" Narumi asked.

"Its none of your business" he said, in a rude tone as he and Mikan walked away.

"Did I miss anything?" Narumi asked, looking at the class.

**On the other side…**

"Would you hurry up? Narumi's suspecting something and its sure isn't pretty" he said.

"All right already it'll just be a moment". She said, going in the comfort room, closing the door.

Natsume waited outside. He suddenly heard something and wore a very serious expression.

"Whats that expression for? Don't you see me everytime I give you a mission?" as a guy in black and wearing a white mask covering his face, said.

"Persona" Natsume mumbled in a faint tone as Persona gave an evil grin.

"You have a new mission. Meet me at the tree beside the fountain at night" he whispered.

Natsume just gave him an evil glare with his eyes filled with hatred.

Persona just looked at him.

"Normally when we have this kind of conversation, you go away or run off" Persona said.

Natsume just bit his tongue.

"It's a good thing that Mikan is taking long, her meeting Persona is not a good picture". He thought.

"You've been acting strange lately. Are you hiding something? Or perhaps…..someone?" he asked, looking at Natsume as if reading his mind.

Natsume wide-eyed for a second and turned away.

Persona just smiled and said. "Whatever your hiding you know you cant protect it, and if you wont lose it before the mission starts, ……………I WILL." He said, as he left the Natsume who was wearing an angry yet worried expression.

"okey im done" Mikan said, coming out from the comfort room.

Mikan looked at Natsume and wondered why he wasn't mad that she took so long.

"Is anything wrong? Dai shou von?" she asked in a worried voice.

Natsume just looked at her and walked ahead.

Mikan on the other hand knew something was wrong. She couldn't help it but feel worried. As she walked with natsume to the rest of the class. She lowered her head and was very troubled by her thoughts.

Natsume suddenly stopped walking. He turned around and looked at the worried Mikan. He raised her chin towards his face as she looked at him in surprise.

"everythings fine. Theirs nothing to worry about. So could you put away that expression because it doesn't suit you". He said

"hai!" she answeres, slightly blushing.

Natsume then turned around o cover a blush and walked ahead with Mikan following him.

"Although im happy to hear those words, although he said everythings fine, deep inside of me I could feel that hes hiding something. Something he doesn't want anyone to know. I could somehow feel a tiny speck in my heart that's clouding my entire mind." She thought.

When they arrived, they immediately joined the whole class.

**After class**

Natsume approached Hotaru while Mikan was busy talking to Yuu.

They looked at each other for a while then,

"What is it you want to say? Don't hesitate or you'll never have a chance to talk to me again" she said.

"I would like to separate from Mikan asap" Natsume said.

Hotaru, upon hearing this, looked at Mikan and then looked at Natsume.

"I don't wanna but to others business but I know you have a good reason for this, not that you really want to separate from her" she murmured.

"What are…."

Before natsume finished, Mikan approached them.

"Here"

"Whats this?" mikan asked.

"It's the invisiboglue, I made some adjustments so it'll be fine now" she answered.

But before any reaction, Hotaru immediately threw the sphere like object and smoke once again, came out.

After the smoke cleared….

"I'm free!" Mikan exclaimed, wearing a big smile on her face.

Natsume looked at her and walked away with ruka.

As mikan watched them slowly disappearing from her sight, her wide grin slowly faded.

"Whats with that expression? I thought this is what you wanted" hotaru said.

Then mikan looked at the direction where Natsume went, "I thought so too" she mumbled.

"Oh I just rememberd something! I have to go hotaru!" she said, trying to give off a fake grin as she walked away.

"How could this happen? Does he think I'm much of a burden to him? Does he hate me that much?" mikan thought as she settled down under the sakura tree.

Then an image popped in her mind. A person in black and a white mask concealing his identity.An image of a person when just thinking of him makes you tremble and keep you deep in your thoughts.

"Him! It must be him! wHo else could make natsume act like that? Well maybe partly me Through the times I had spent with him, I'm sure he cant bring himself to hate me! Or could he…….. but I refuse to believe that!" she thought, arguing with herself.

"Okey! I have a plan!" she said, smiling

At night when everyone was asleep, a certain pig-tailed girl snuck out of her room and waited outside one of the windows behind one of the trees nearby. A few minutes later the window suddenly opened. A cat-like figure with a cat mask covering his eyes checked around his surroundings to see if anyone was around. When he didn't seem to spot anyone at all, he leaped out the window and ran the opposite direction.

She followed him quickly but quietly. Then she noticed him stop so she his herself behind a car standing beside her.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a guy with black hair and a mask appeared.

"I was right!" Mikan thought

"whats the mission this time?" natsume asked in a cool, yet uncomfortable voice.

Persona just smiled and said, "follow me" as he walked to the direction where mikan was.

"Oh no! what to do?" she said, panicking, as she, without thinking, sneaked in the car and hid herself under a blanket she found laying around.

She felt people step in the car as the door closed and the car drove. She sweat dropped.

A few minutes had passed but to her it seemed like forever hiding under a blanket.

"I cant take this anymore! I could hardly breath! What gives? I should have been spotted by now" she thought.

Then she felt the car stop. She felt footsteps from the car going fainter and fainter. She took a peek to see no one in the car so she went out. She saw natsume and persona and started following them quietly. She then noticed them stop so she hid behind one of the trees.

"sigh, this is getting too old" she thought.

"So what should I do?" natsume asked as mikan turned her attention to them.

Persona, as usual, just smiled.

"you see that over their? He said pointing over to a large yacht filled with bright lights.

"People dancing, drinking, enjoying, and having the time of their lives, unfortunately for them, he continued, its all going to burn to the depths of hell" he said.

Natsume gave him a disgusted look.

"you know what will happen if you resist" he said.

Natsume lit up a flame on his hands, ready to heat things up. But before he even did, an image came to his mind. It was an image of a certain brunette he have come to know and learn the story of her smile.

"What would she think if she sees me like this? Could I be the reason if that bright smile turns shallow and dry?" he thought, ready to throw the flame, with his bangs covering his mask.

"kume……………mikan." He said as he threw the burning flame.

"Yamero natsume!!!!!!!" mikan shouted, revealing herself as she hugged natsume, nullifying his alice causing his mask to fall.

"Mikan?" he thought as he wide-eyed.

Then faced down with a shadow covering his eyes.

"My my………I thought you would never show up" a voice behind them said.

"Nullification huh? You must be that newbie Sakura Mikan, am I right? Interesting……Persona said as he walked towards her.

"what's happening? Why won't my body move?" Mikan thought

But before Persona could reach her,

"DON'T TOUCH HER" Natsume said, stepping forward, and lighting a flame on his hand.

Mikan looked at him.

Persona had a serious look for a second, and then smiled.

_---------------------------------------------------------_

**Author: that's chap 3…how was it? Hoped u liked it, reviews pls….**


	4. will you share your pain with me?

"_My my………I thought you would never show up" a voice behind them said._

"_Nullification huh? You must be that newbie Sakura Mikan, am I right? Interesting……Persona said as he walked towards her._

"_what's happening? Why won't my body move?" Mikan thought_

_But before Persona could reach her,_

"_DON'T TOUCH HER" Natsume said, stepping forward, and lighting a flame on his hand._

_Mikan looked at him._

_Persona had a serious look for a second, and then smiled._

_------------------------------------------_

"How sweet" Persona said.

"If I act now, my Alice would just be nullified and it wont do any good. I have to report this first". He thought.

"Kumena, I'll have to leave this picture for now. I don't want to spoil this moment…….but next time, be ready to face the consequences". Persona said as he walked towards the shadows and vanished.

Natsume fell on his knees, hurting.

Mikan tried to help him but he just pushed her away.

He stood up and started to walk away.

But Mikan grabbed him and slapped him on the face.

"Stop! Stop it right now!" she exclaimed.

"How could you be so selfish?"Mikan continued, "Youre doing this for the sake of protecting those people dear to you. Am I right? But how would they feel? Knowing that your hurting others by the sake of protecting them, and most importantly, hurting yourself? Do you think that they will be happy?" she said.

Then she lowered her voice. "Do you think I would? She asked, while breathing really hard.

"You don't know what your saying" Natsume answered.

"Due to your carelessness a nd lack of right instincts, you just got yourself mixed up with the wrong person!" He said, shouting at Mikan.

"Why don't you mind your own business?!"

Mikan then lowered her head. Their was a moment of silence.

"But your right and I failed" he said.

Mikan looked at Natsume.

"your right because I had been really selfish, I was caught up on obeying Persona's commands even if I didn't want to and had completely forgot about my true goal. It is to protect the ones dear to me. But I failed because I failed to protect someone, someone I truly care about, someone I consider dear to me……………..i failed to protect…..YOU Mikan". He said.

After hearing this, Mikan's heart suddenly beat faster, she wide-eyed and was very red.

"Kumena Mikan, for driving you in this mess". He continued.

"But don't worry, I'll get you out this complicated triangle as soon as possible. So come on, I must get you back". He said, giving her a hand.

She pushed it away.

"I?...I?...Why do you always use the word i? Why don't you give anyone a chance to help you? Why? Cause you think your more than enough to handle everything by yourself? Is that the true colors of Natsume Hyuuga? You want to show your care for others by taking these missions, but why don't you give us a chance to care for you? She continued, I could see the pain in your eyes that's hurting your heart. All I ask is,** Will you share your pain with me?**

After Mikan asked that unexpected question, their was a complete silence between both of them.

"Shoot! Did I just say that allowed?" she thought.

"Umm…..for asking this so suddenly, kume…..before she could finish, Natsume interrupted.

"You already helped me get rid of some, by being there for me everytime I need you." He answered.

Mikan just smiled.

Natsume then turned around.

"But isn't that too corny? Will you share your pain with me? What is that about?

Mikan then turned very red and ran after Natsume.

"BAKAAAAA!!!!!!"

It was an interesting night. Things just happened way too fast. Natsume and Mikan tucked in their beds. Mikan immediately fell asleep. On the other hand, "will you share your pain with me huh?" he thought

As he fell asleep with the word "WITH ME" echoing in his mind.

On the other side of the Academy, which secrets lies and dangerous alices lurks, a person looking out the window, deep in thoughts, whose mouth suddenly turned to an evil grin.

"The decision is precise, Natsume hyuuga, Sakura Mikan, what could you do now?"

--------------------------------------------

**AUTHOR: **well that's chap 4……sorry if its somehow corny but reviews please…..


	5. Hypnotized

"Ohayo gusaymas!" Mikan said, running towards Hotaru to give her a hug.

But before she even had a chance to touch her, she stopped, and slowly backed away.

"Your not going to use that thing again are you?" Mikan asked.

Hotaru just looked at her.

"I'm not stupid enough to make the same mistake. How could I stay peaceful if you keep on nagging to me about it?" was Hotaru's simple reply.

"oh…Yokata…." She said, giggling.

"Ohayo gusaymas, Ruka-pyon and Natsume!"

"Ohayo Mikan!" Ruka said, smiling.

She smiled back and looked at Natsume. Natsume just looked at her with his normal expression. But she still looked at him, waiting for something. A reply maybe? Or anything……but he just looked at her coldly as ever.

"Whats with him? Acting as if nothing had happened." Mikan thought as she proceeded to her seat.

"Hello class!! I have an announcement. Today we are going to start a fun activity!" Narumi said, cheerful as ever.

But the reactions he heard were not what he expected.

"not again"

"this sucks"

"Now class, this time its exiting! You see that shelter over their?" he said, pointing over to a large barn outside the window. "Their you could find eggs!"

"eggs?"

"Yes eggs. Your suppose to nurture those eggs into little chicks!" he said.

"nanii??!!" the boys said.

"chicks! Kawaii!!" the girls said. (but for ruka, he didn't give any reaction but inside, he was really exited. What do u expect from an animal lover?)

"You will be doing this by pairs, now please pick numbers from this box and find your pair." He said.

After a few minutes, everyone had found their partners except one…

"Huh? Huh? Where's my pair? Number seven? Whose number seven? Hotaru?"

"kume, Mikan, but I'm her partner." Nonoko said.

"Yuu??"

"Kume Mikan but koko's my partner." Yuu said.

"Ruka-pyon?"

But before Ruka could answer,

"Sorry loser! But he's MY partner!" sumire said, confidently.

"Oh no! whose my partner?" Mikan said, panicking.

"Ehem. Don't pretend you don't see me, polki!" a voice said.

When Mikan heard that voice, she wide-eyed in shock as she turned around.

"You again!" she said, pointing to Natsume.

"How could this happen to me over and over again? Kamisama, what did I do to deserve this?" she said.

While Mikan was still deeply shocked, her classmates were already heading to the barn.

"Umm…Mikan, do you want to come with us or do you prefer to stay here?" Narumi asked.

Mikan then snapped out of her little trance.

"Hey! Wait for me!" she exclaimed.

(after a few seconds..)

"puff…puff…. Mikan said, in exhaustion.

"So you finally kept up." Hotaru said, in her normal tone.

"You!...how could…you leave your partner behind?!" Mikan said to Natsume, breathing really hard.

"Whose fault is it that your mind works so slow?" he said.

"Nanii??!!" she said, burning up.

"Now Mikan, why don't you choose an egg?" Narumi sensei said, leading her inside the barn where the eggs were.

"Oh wow! Theirs soo many! I don't know what to pick!" she said, forgetting her little argument with Natsume.

"Would you hurry up? Just grab one and go." Natsume said, a little irritated.

"Hmph! This will do." She said, picking an egg.

"That's a rather unusual egg" Natsume thought. "But anyway, what would I expect if she picks it?"

It was already 3:00 on the afternoon. They were sitting under the sakura tree as usual.

"Don't you think that egg had enough torture from you for the past 3 hours?" Natsume said, teasingly.

"Its not torture. Its taking…" but before Mikan could finish, a small sound was heard.

_Crack!_

"Huh? What the?"

_Chirp!_

"A chick! Kawaii!!!" Mikan said with joy.

"I'm a mother!"

Natsume just stared at it with confusion written all over his face.

"oh! I better get some chick food! It must be hungry! Here." Mikan said, handing the little chick to Natsume."Take care of it until I get back" she saida and skipped away.

"She's too happy to even notice. Its really weird. Aren't eggs suppose to hatch after several days?" he thought.

Suddenly, the chick he was holding, burned!

"What the?" Natsume said, in shock as he accidentally dropped the chick. He then sensed the presence of someone and looked in front.

"Mikan?" he thought.

Mikan wide eyed and was deeply shocked as she dropped the chick food she was holding. Tears started flowing from her eyes. Though she wanted to say something, she was speechless and ran away.

Natsume, on the other hand was also speechless. He couldn't understand what just happened. His mind told him to go after her but his feet wont move. He looked at the ground to see the chick again, but to his surprise, it was gone! Their was no trace of anything burned.

"What the?" he said.

**On the other side**

Mikan was sitting under the sakura tree as she wiped her tears. She couldn't understand what she saw.

"How could he do that? Its not like him to take advantage of a harmless chick. But still….." mikan faced down with her head on her knees. She was deep in her thoughts until……

_Chirp!_

"huh?" she thought, as she traced the sound. It was beside her.

_Chirp!_

Mikan stared at the little, yellow object.

"Your that chick!" she said in disbelief.

She placed the chick on her hands and neared it, facing her eyes.

"But why? I thought Natsu…." Before she could continue, she felt as if she could not move. " Whats happening?"She thought.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, she sensed the presence of another person in front of her. She looked up to see a guy in black, and with a mask on his face. "you…" she mumbled in a faint tone. The person just smiled.

"You will forget everything you have seen here" he said, in a deep tone.

"All your hatred, frustration, anger, focus them….."

"Focus them" mikan repeated, in a hypnotized tone.

Then Persona continued, "Focus them on one person……Natsume hyuuga." He said.

"On Natsu…." Then she stopped.

"Natsume? what? Whats going on?" she thought

But her eyes were focused on the little chick's eyes.

"On Natsume hyuuga" she repeated, as persona gave out an evil grin.

---------------------------------------  
**AUTHOR:** well that's chap 5, sorry if it took so long, exams are coming so I tried to finish this fic right away. Sooo, reviews pls. tnx !


	6. A risk i'm willing to take for YOU

"How could a single chick burn like that?" Natsume thought, as he realized what happened a few minutes ago. Then a sudden thought came to his head.

"_I'll leave this picture for this time, but next time, be ready to face the consequences."_

Natsume wore a very serious and angry look on his face.

"Persona! What could you want now?" he said, as he ran to the direction where Mikan went.

As he reached his destination, he scanned around hoping to find a certain brunette.

"Looking for someone?" a voice said, stepping forward from one of the trees.

"Persona! What have you done with her? Where is she?" He shouted.

Persona just smiled, "if only you did your job well, this wouldn't have to happen".

Natsume, with no hestitation, lit a fireball on his hands and threw it directly at Persona. But before it could reach him, the fireball suddenly vanished into thin air.

"What?" he said, as Persona gave out an evil grin, but this time, their was something different. Rather than the hollow grins he usually give out, this time its really different. Somehow by the look of his grin, its like saying, that everything is going the way he wants it.

"I believed you have met the new anti-alice member, Mikan Sakura?" he said.

Their was something different about mikan and natsume, by just looking at her, knew that fact already. As she looked at Natsume, her eyes were filled with total hatred towards him.

"tsk!" natsume said as he stepped one foot forward. He was furious. He tried to throw another fireball at Persona, but this time, its bigger and it looks as if whoever touches the flame or get hit, will definitely burn! But mikan once again nullified it.

Natsume, seeing this sight, faced his head down with his bangs covering his eyes. Their was a moment of silence. But it broke when Natsume spoke.

"Hey polka dots! Could you be that weak to easily fall into an illusion and get hypnotized like that?"

Then he raced his voice, "The Mikan I knew could never be easily manipulated as a puppet, especially by a despicable puppeteer!"

He looked at Mikan, expecting a reaction. But all he could see is hatred written all over her face.

Natsume tightened his knuckles and lowered his head.

"If that's how you want it then…" he said, raising his knuckles and running towards Persona like a lunatic who lost his sense. Like running towards the danger that you could possibly have no chances of winning.

His knuckles dint even reach Persona, as he grabbed it with his right hand tightly and boxed Natsume on the stomach using his left hand.

Natsume opened mouthed as blood sprayed from his mouth. (in slow motion)

But that didn't stop him from reaching his goal. Natsume continued attacking Persona even if chance wasn't on his side. Even if Luck is the only thing he could depend on that moment.

Mikan just stared at them, her mind told her to stay put but her heart was a total reck! Seeing Natsume bleeding and hurting badly and despite those, forces himself to stand and fight. She felt her heart shatter to thousand pieces. Tears started flowing from her amethyst orbs. The picture of Natsume getting beaten seemed to kept replaying on her mind endlessly.

Persona then stretched up his hands as a big, bright orange light surrounded them. He was about to give Natsume the final blow until…..

"YAMERO!!!!!!!!!" a loud sound echoed through the whole area.

Their was a flash of white light as the orange one started to disappear. Time seemed to have stopped for them.

"Natsume!" mikan shouted, as she hugged him tight and started soaking her tears on his shirt. Natsume looked at her with rare gentle eyes and hugged her tighter. Its somehow like saying that's everythings fine now, you don't have to worry cuz im here by your side.

Suddenly he wide eyed and loosened from their grip. He stood up checking their surroundings. It was as if he was shot back from reality.

"he's gone! Tsk!" he thought.

He then heard something collapse. He turned around to see Mikan unconscious on the floor.

**The next day**

The young brunette slowly opened her amethyst brown orbs.

"Huh? Where am i?" she thought as her eyes scanned her surroundings.

"So your awake" a familiar voice said.

She turned her head seeing a raven haired boy beside her.

"Natsume?" What are you…………Persona! She exclaimed, as she sat up on the bed she was in.

"Its okey….he's gone…………somewhere" he said.

"Oh okey…..so where are we?" she asked

"Isnt it obvious? Were In the school clinic! Duh!" was his reply.

To his surprise, Mikan didn't get mad at all.

"Oh…okey. So how did I get here?" she asked

Natsume just looked at her.

"You didn't walk here alone, that's for sure. Sheesh! Wonder what you eat?" he mumbled.

"Whats that suppose to mean? She said raising her voice.

They looked at each other as their faces were inches away from each others. Then a certain thought popped in their heads (when they hugged each other with no hesitation.) they looked away as a tint of red passed their cheeks. The entire room was completely silent.

"i…" they said, in vice versa.

"You first!" Natsume said, cockily.

"Why……why did you still fight back even when you know your chances of winning are zero?" she finally asked.

He then stood up facing his back at Mikan.

"It was a risk I'm willing to take………..he said in hesitation……….for….YOU" he finally said.

Upon hearing this, Mikan smiled.

Natsume went out of the room.

Then her smile faded away.

"I may not know when to tell you how I really feel, or I may not even have the chance to, but no matter what happens, you will always be, **the eternal and undying FLAME OF MY HEART**".

the end!

**AUTHOR:** well….this is the last chapter…..tnx very much for sparing ur time o read this I'm truly thankful……………and my last request would be reviews pls…..it would be very helpful….bye!

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
